


14 days of Klaine

by bellakanusti



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Kurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Klaine valentine challenge, Love, M/M, Romance, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of the Klaine Valentine challenge 2016<br/>Kurt and Blaine are married. But not all things have been easy, after only a year a tradegy hits them and Kurt has to struggle with how to stay in the light.<br/>Different one shots, which takes place in different places in their live together before and after the accident.</p><p>Ch 1. Oh my love - Blind<br/>Ch 2. That's amore - Italy<br/>Ch 3. Make you feel my love - Seeing<br/>Ch 4. P.S I love you - Promise<br/>Ch 5. I just called to say I love you - The accident<br/>Ch 6. Mirror - Time<br/>Ch 7. Just the way you are - I Love you<br/>Ch 8. Everything has changed - Change<br/>Ch 9. Can't help falling in Love - Over and over again<br/>Ch 10. Thinking out loud - Relief<br/>Ch 11. Chances Are - Back at Dalton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh My Love - Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm doing such a thing.  
> Tags will be added as time goes.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one.  
> Lyrics "Oh my love" by John Lennon https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=p5Kh-IMKDqM
> 
> All mistakes are my own

I was clutching Blaine’s hand really hard, sure that i would leave marks if i squeezed any harder.  
But i didn't care, because that wasn't important right now.  
Blane was gripping just at hard into my hand, had been doing that since the doctor took of my blindfold.  
I took a deep breath and blinked my eyes open.

_Oh my love for the first time in my life_  
_My eyes are wide open_

I felt tears pressing on, but i knew that would happen.  
But i refused to let that ruin this.  
I had waited such a long time for this.  
To finally see again.  
I hadn't been able to in four years, not since the accident.

_Oh my lover for the first time in my life_  
_My eyes can see_

To see him.  
My wonderful husband.  
My one true love.  
It had been such a long time since i looked into his eyes.  
And now i was finally able to do so.

_I see the wind, oh I see the trees_  
_Everything is clear in my heart_

It was fun, because for a moment it felt like I was back at Dalton.  
Seeing Blaine for the first time.  
It struck me like a lightning.  
Because I was met with the same genuine smile.

_I see the clouds, oh I see the sky_  
_Everything is clear in our world_

This time that smile meant so much more.  
They held a promise.  
A promise that he would never leave me behind  
That he would always stand by my side  
A promise of love.

_Oh my love for the first time in my life_  
_My mind is wide open_

My heart swelled.  
And i couldn't help but lean over  
Pressing my lips against his.  
“I love you” i whispered against his skin.  
“I love you just as much.” Blaine replied back.

_Oh my lover for the first time in my life_  
_My mind can feel_

A took in the way he looked at me.  
His eyes were shining and his cheeks were flushed.  
He looked the exact same as i remembered,  
Though it was years since i saw him last.  
I took his hand  
and walked over to a large mirror.

_I feel sorrow, oh I feel dreams_  
_Everything is clear in my heart_

As we stood there our eyes locked.  
And i felt Blaine press against me.  
It felt good to finally see that the passion had never died.  
His eyes was still looking at me like i was his teenage dream coming true.  
And this time, after being in the dark for four years, i was finally able to look right back at him.

_I feel life, oh I feel love_  
_Everything is clear in our world_


	2. That's amore - Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after the eye surgery, Blaine and Kurt agrees to celebrate with a little vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Day two  
> That's amore - By Dean Martin  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=69O4PXzAQ5Y

“We should go to Italy.”

Blaine turned his head, from where he was laying on the couch, to look over at his husband, who was curled up in one of the chairs, flipping through a Travel magazine.  
They'd agreed that they wanted to take a small vacation, to celebrate that Kurt's eye surgery was a success.  
“Okaay……” Blaine said and waited for Kurt to explain further.  
He only had to wait a couple of seconds, before Kurt began talking again.

“I know we were in Rome, three years ago and it was absolutely amazing, but i really wanted to go there and… and be able to see it this time.” Kurt whispered the last part.

Blaine got up and walked over to sit on his knees in front of his husband, he gave Kurt a small smile and took his hands to his lips and kissed them.  
The last time they had been in Italy, had been incredible, but Kurt didn't get to see any of it. And Blaine knew how much he wanted that.

“We can go. Maybe next month we can take off a weekend and go.” Blaine suggested and held on tight to Kurt’s hand.  
Kurt looked up and gave him a soft smile and Blaine leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips, always enjoying how Kurt sucked in a small breath when their lips meet.

When he pulled back, he whispered.

_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie_  
_That’s amore_  
_When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine_  
_That’s amore_

Kurt laughed and they both got up, Kurt's hands curled around Blaine's waist and Blaine’s own hands settled around his husband's neck.

_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_  
_And you’ll sing “Vita bella”_  
_Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay_  
_Like a gay tarantella_

 

Kurt swirled him around and turned him around so that Blaine now stood with his back tight up against his chest and then he took over the next verse.

_When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool_  
_That’s amore_  
_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet_  
_You’re in love_

Blaine turned his head and caught his lips in a short kiss, before they both continued the next lines. Their hands were locked together in front of Blaine’s chest right above his heart.

_When you walk in a dream but you know you’re not_  
_Dreaming seniore_  
_Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli_  
_That’s amore_

 

Kurt swirled them around one more time, before he curled his arms around his husband and nuzzled their noses together, looking directly into the brown eyes that he adored so so much, he was so happy to finally being able to see those again. 

_When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie_  
_That’s amore (That’s amore)_  
_When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine_  
_That’s amore (That’s amore)_

Blaine let Kurt take the lead both in the little dance they were doing and the song, loving how his husband's voice made him relax mixed with his his skin tickled from where Kurt's hand touched his skin.

_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_  
_And you’ll sing “Vita bella” (Vita bell- Vita bella)_  
_Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay_  
_Like a gay tarantella (lucky fella)_

“I love you, Kurt” Blaine said and kissed his cheek.  
“I love you, Blaine.”

_When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool_  
_That’s amore (That’s amore)_  
_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet_  
_You’re in love_

“So Italy, that’s where you wanna go.?”  
Kurt nodded and curled further into Blaine’s arms.  
“Yes, i really wanna see it.”

When you walk in a dream but you know you’re not  
_Dreaming seniore_

“Then we will go, you should see it it’s amazing.” Blaine whispered against his husband's lips.

_Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli_

“As long as you are there with my, it will be amazing.” Kurt whispered back.

_That’s amore, (amore)_  
_That’s amore_


	3. Make you feel my love - Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finally see things again. Like really sees them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best writing.   
> But here we go.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Kurt gets out of the bus, blinking his eyes as the rain hits him in the face. It was pouring down in long heavy streams.  
But he quite honestly didn't care, because he would be home soon. 

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_   
_And the whole world is on your case,_

He walked the short way from the bus stop towards their apartment.  
Funny to think that he used to hate this, walking those five minutes.  
But that was last week, when those five minutes were packed with darkness and loud noises.  
Now he looked everywhere and took in all the buzzling going on. People walking by, cars driving too fast, kids playing on the front row. And there right in front of him their own apartment.  
A place him and Blaine had gotten two years ago and he loved it. Blaine had assured him he would, but it was only now that he actually took time to see, that he thought his husband was right.  
It was the perfect home for them.

_I could offer you a warm embrace_   
_To make you feel my love._

 

He walked inside and up the stairs, knowing that Blaine would be right behind that door waiting for him.  
Today had been tough. He had gotten back on Vogue and talked with Isabel and she had told him that she would be happy to have him back.   
He had been so thrilled about it and called Blaine and they agreed that they would celebrate when he got home.  
But then on the train he had started panicking. Because he didn't know anything about what was in and out in the fashion world these day.  
He had been surrounded by darkness for that long, that he wasn't sure that he could even compare the right colors and patterns.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_   
_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

He opened the door and was immediately greeted by Blaine, he was wearing black boxer briefs and a red apron.   
He hugged him tight, but it wasn't long before Blaine pulled back and his fingers caressed down his cheek.  
“Kurt… you're crying..”

Kurt looked up at him and felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He wasn't even aware that they were coming down I'm the first place.  
He shook his head and leaned into Blaine’s arms.  
“Could you just hold me.”

_I could hold you for a million years_   
_To make you feel my love._

 

Blaine held him for several minutes, guiding them over to the couch and cuddled him close.  
“You sounded so thrilled on the phone an hour ago, what happened?”.  
Kurt sniffled a little and burrowed his body further into his husband.   
Why did he feel so embarrassed? Why couldn't he even enjoy one single night in the arms of his husband?

 

_I know you haven’t made your mind up yet,_   
_But I will never do you wrong._

Somehow Blaine must have sensed what was wrong, because he started talking.  
“Baby.. I'm here. Don't worry, I know it's hard. And I know things must be difficult to take in.”

_I’ve known it from the moment that we met,_   
_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

 

“I'm here for you. Whatever it is, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere”. Blaine said and placed a small kiss on top of his head.

_I’d go hungry; I’d go black and blue,_   
_And I’d go crawling down the avenue._

They sat there, listening to the rain against the windows.

 

_No, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do_   
_To make you feel my love._

 

Kurt found it easier to breathe after some time and he looked up seeing his wonderful husband looking at him with so much love in his eyes, that he couldn't help but lean up a little and place a kiss against his lips.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_   
_And on the highway of regret._

“I just think that it finally hit me. Today at work and right now outside.. “ Kurt started and Blaine nodded.  
“It's going to be okay. I know that you lived in darkness for so long, so I can why it this can be a lot to take in. Actually I would be a little surprised if you wouldn't react in someway.”

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_   
_You ain’t seen nothing like me yet._

 

“Thank you for always understanding me.” Kurt said and Blaine smiled at him.   
Blaine knew that getting his sight back, would be hard. Kurt had managed to make things work when he lost his sight, so adjusting things back to seeing things again must be difficult.  
But he was happy that he had taken the chance with the surgery. That he was finally able to see.

 

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._   
_Nothing that I wouldn’t do._

“It's not just being able to work again.. Or.. Or even seeing all things again.. “ Kurt started to explain. “It's not those things I'm most thrilled about”.  
“What is it then.” Blaine asked.

 

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_   
_To make you feel my love_

“It's seeing you. That I can just look at you and _see_ you again. That is what I'm most happy about.” Kurt said and kissed his husband.

_To make you feel my love_


	4. P.S I love you - Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place five years ago. Before the accident which blinded Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Kurt looked down at the envelope and traced the address with his fingers and left a kiss on it.  
Then he took on his coat and got out, he had to reach the post office before four o clock.

_As I write this letter_   
_Send my love to you_

He and Blaine had been together for three years and just before he got the internship, Blaine had proposed to him. That was one of the best days in both there lifes.

_Remember that I’ll always_   
_Be in love with you_

 

Three months, he had to be away for three months.  
At first he had almost turned the offer down, but Blaine had assured him that he could do this and that he shouldn't turn down his dreams. So in the end he took the offer and a week after Kurt was on a flight to Australia.

_Treasure these few words till we’re together_   
_Keep all my love forever_   
_P.S. I love you_   
_You, you, you_

 

The first week had been tough, mostly because Kurt was still giddy with weeding fever after the proposal.   
But Blaine kept telling him that when he came back they would figure things out, they would come up with a wedding plan, a date and find an apparment togehter.

_I’ll be coming home again to you, love_   
_And till the day I do, love_   
_P.S. I love you_   
_You, you, you_

 

So that what was kept him going. The promise that when he would be home, he would start this new chapter in his life.  
A new chapter with Blaine.

 

_I’ll be coming home again to you, love_   
_And till the day I do, love_   
_P.S. I love you_   
_You, you, you_   
_You, you, you_   
_I love you_


	5. I just called to say I love you - The accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The accident which blinded Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this a little differently, because I left out some of the lyrics which I didn't think fit into this.
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own.

They where walking down the street, Blaine was telling about this little blackbird he had seen this morning. It had been stuck in some kind of Bootle and he had kneeled down and helped the little guy free.  
Kurt smiled and leaned and placed a kiss on his husband's cheek.  
Husband's.  
It still made his heart speed up and his cheeks to bkuah when he thought about that word.  
They were husband's.  
Had been for three months now.

Shrieking car tires and honking horns made Kurt shake his head from his thoughts.  
As they both turned around, they saw a small girl standing on the street and a car was heading directly at her, before Blaine could even think about what to do, Kurt was running out and threw himself between the girl and the car.

 

_No New Year’s Day to celebrate_  
_No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away_  
_No first of spring_

 

Blaine greeted the nurse behind the counter, he knew them all by name now.  
It had been three weeks since the accident.  
And Kurt hadn't woken up yet.

 

_No song to sing_  
_No April rain_  
_No flowers bloom_

 

Kurt looked the same.  
The wounds had healed by now, only a couple of bruises was still visible around his left eye.  
Blaine stopped off his coat and laid down on the bed besied his husband.  
He wasn't sure if Kurt could hear him.  
If he could feel that Blaine was right here beside him.

_I just called to say I love you_  
_I just called to say how much I care_  
_I just called to say I love you_  
_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

 

He song the words pressed tight against Kurt, his lips touching his soft skin.  
He wanted nothing else than to hear his husbands voice again.  
To see his eyes.  
But that didn't happen.  
All there was, where the beeping sounds from the monitors beside the bed and the respirator who assured Blaine that at least Kurt was breathing.

_No summer’s high_  
_No warm July_  
_No harvest moon to light one tender August night_

The doctors had told him, that they believed he would wake up at some point.  
But they didn't know when or what to expect when that would happen.  
Only time would tell.

_No autumn breeze_  
_No falling leaves_  
_Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies_

 

The first week Blaine had thoguht about what if he had reacted faster.  
What if had jumped in front of that car instead of Kurt.  
What if he had seen Kurt go for the run and stopped him before that car hit him.

 

_No Libra sun_  
_No Halloween_  
_No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring_

 

In the end it was Burt who had helped him to stop thinking those thoughts.  
Told him that he had to go home, take a shower and get some sleep.  
And he did.  
But when he came back to the hospital things haven't changed.

_I just called to say I love you_  
_I just called to say how much I care, I do_  
_I just called to say I love you_  
_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

 

He had made a promise to go see Kurt everyday, to tell him how much he cared about him and how much he loved him every day.  
That he was right here.  
That Kurt wasn't alone.

_I just called to say I love you_  
_I just called to say how much I care, I do_  
_I just called to say I love you_  
_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,_  
_baby of my heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment if you like:)  
> Or kudos if you like the story :)


	6. Mirror - Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deleted some of the lyrics, so it fit into the chapter.
> 
> Angst and comfort being the keywords in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. all mistakes are my own.

The first time Kurt ever laid eyes on Blaine, was many years ago at Dalton.  
Ever since that day, there had been many times where he felt like he fell in love with him again, all over.

 

_Aren’t you somethin’ to admire?_  
_‘Cause your shine is somethin’ like a mirror_  
_And I can’t help but notice_  
_You reflect in this heart of mine_  
_If you ever feel alone and_  
_  
_Just know that I’m always parallel on the other side_ _

_When Kurt transferred back to McKinley, it was because he knew that not matter what he could always come back to Blaine._  
No matter where, Blaine would always stand by his sides and they  
could concur all shadows on there way.  
As long as they were fighting things together. 

___'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there’s no place we couldn’t go_  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I’ll be tryin’ to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong_

_When Blaine confessed to have cheated with another man, that rainy day back in NY._  
Kurt felt shattered, he felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't be,  
because the one person who always helped him keep away the clouds on a rainy day. That person had just started a thunderstorm inside his heart. 

___'Cause I don’t wanna lose you now_  
_I’m lookin’ right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_

_But as the days passed by, Kurt slowly learned to navigate through the thunderstorms, he learned to avoid the rain and to seek out the sun by himself._  
There was just one thing missing.  
He wanted to share his new found sunshine with Blaine. 

___Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I’ll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin’ back here to you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_When Kurt decided to say yes to marry Blaine,_  
It wasn't because of the gorgeous ring  
It wasn't the lovely words there was spoken to him.  
It wasn't because his father was standing beside them and waited patiently for Kurt’s answer. 

___It’s like you’re my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_

_It was all because of the man kneeling in front of him_  
because in his eyes he could recognize passion, love and trust  
and he looked back at him, with the exact same three things shining in his own. 

___And now it’s clear as this promise_  
_That we’re making two reflections into one_  
_'Cause it’s like you’re my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_  
_Aren’t you somethin’, an original_  
_'Cause it doesn’t seem merely assembled_  
_And I can’t help but stare, 'cause_  
_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_They have broken a couple of times_  
They have fought some battles  
They have cried because they have hurt each other  
But every time they have fallen back into each other's arms 

___I can’t ever change without you_  
_You reflect me, I love that about you_  
_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_  
_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there’s no place we couldn’t go_  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I’ll be tryin’ to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong_

_Now Kurt was lying in bed_  
Bruised, hurt and peaceful  
Blaine was sure that his heart had not settled since he saw that car hit his husband  
The worst was that he couldn't do anything to ease his pain  
He could just stay by Kurt’s side  
Only wait 

___'Cause I don’t wanna lose you now_  
_I’m lookin’ right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I’ll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin’ back into you once I figured it out_  
__

__

__The first time Blaine ever laid eyes on Kurt, was many years ago at Dalton.  
Ever since that day, there had been many times where he felt like he fell in love with him again, all over._ _

__

___You are, you are the love of my life_  
_You are, you are the love of my life__ _

_____Boy you’re my reflection, all I see is you_  
_My reflection, in everything I do_  
_You’re my reflection and all I see is you_  
_My reflection, in everything I do_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment/reply if you like the story :)


	7. Just the way you are - I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five weeks after the accident.
> 
> Songs for this is  
> Just the way you are - Billy Joel  
> And Bruno Mars.
> 
> Lyrics from both songs and mixed it together.

After five weeks, Blaine finally get the news that they doctors will try and take Kurt off the respirator.  
It's not because Kurt is awake yet, but the doctors thinks he will be able to breathe on his own.

Deep down Blaine hope that when they pull the respirator tube out from his throat, some kind of miracle will happen and Kurt will open his eyes.  
And he will look at his husband and tell him how much he loves him.  
Blaine would do anything if it meant that Kurt would look at him again.

_His eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they’re not shinin’_  
_His hair_  
_Falls perfectly without him trying_  
_His lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if he’d let me_  
_His laugh_  
_He hates but I think it's sexy_  
_He’s so beautiful_  
_And i tell you everyday_

 

The doctors removes the tube and then the mashines are beeping so loudly that Blaine panics for brief second, before one of the nurses tells him that it's completly normal.

Then they doctors and nurses vanish one by one from the room and Blaine goes back to sit on the bed.  
His fingers finding Kurt’s hand and hold it tight.

That’s when he hears it.  
That's when he sees it.

The rise and fall of his husband's chest.  
The shallow but stabile sound of his husband's breathing.

In  
Out  
In  
Out

He climbs on the bed to lay down beside Kurt, his head against the left side of Kurt’s chest.

He needs to feel the beating of his husband heart.  
Without any mashines.

Just his heart.

He let his lips place a small kiss there and then softly starts to sing.

_I would not leave you in times of trouble_  
_We never could have come this far_  
_I took the good times, I’ll take the bad times_  
_I’ll take you just the way you are_

_When I see your face_  
_There’s not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you’re amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

 _I said I love you and that’s forever_  
_And this I promise from my heart_  
_I couldn’t love you any better_  
_I love you just the way you are._

“I love you too”


	8. Everything has changed - Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is scared
> 
> I only used some of the lyrics and switch them around, so they could fit in.  
> Lyrics from 'Everything has changed' by Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own

A week after The accident, he was finally permitted to go home.  
Now you may say that that was good news, but Kurt himself wasn't so sure.

How should he be able to find his way around their apartment when he couldn't even take a sip of water without spilling half the water down his shirt, because he couldn't see?

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_  
_Everything has changed_

How should he be able to go back to their old life and be the husband that Blaine deserved, when all he could do was sit in a chair, because he was too afraid to walk around the house?

 

“Kurt, honey. Is everything alright?” 

Kurt blinked his eyes, though he knew that he could blink all those times he wanted, but the outcome would be the same.  
Darkness.  
So, instead he turned his head in the direction he thought he heard Blaine speak.

“Honey?” 

Kurt sighed and looked down, but again it was all just black. He hated this, he hated everything about it.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

A warm hand found his and immediately Kurt felt himself relax a little more, he knew those fingers.

“Talk to me..” Blaine’s voice sounded, so much closer now and Kurt felt a small kiss being placed against his cheek.

_All I know is you held the door_

“I’m just so scared.." Kurt whispered and he felt tears starting gather in his eyes.

_And I’ll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

“I know, i know. But we will get through this.” Blaine said and cuddled closer to Kurt, helping him to lay down on the bed and held him close.

Kurt clutched Blaine’ shirt tight,while his head rested on his husband's chest. “How can you be so sure?” 

Blaine hugged him even closer.  
“Because together we have enough courage to conquer all the demons who are standing in our way.”

Blaine sounded so sure when he said those things and Kurt wanted nothing more than believe him.  
Maybe he was right, maybe all they needed was eachother and…

“Courage.” Kurt repeated and tried to look up at his husband.  
Blaine’s lips found his and they shared a soft kiss.  
“Courage.” Blaine repeated.

_You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours_


	9. Can't help falling in Love - Over and over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine falls in love with Kurt all over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own

It's been 6 months since the accident and Kurt seems to have learned how to deal with his blindness.  
He learned how to walk around alone in the city.  
Learned how to eat and drink without messing things up.  
Learned how to use his other senses, turning around and ‘look’ at people when they speak to him.  
Learned how to read a little.

It's a regular Sunday and Blaine wakes up to the smell of something… Food? But slightly burned..  
It reminds him of the first time Kurt sneaked out from his bedroom, when they both were still living at home. And he managed to cook this explicit meal with bacon, eggs, fruit and sugar toast, without Blaine waking up. Then he had woken Blaine up with small kisses and served him breakfast in bed.

Now things are slightly different.  
Kurt haven't cooked anything since the accident.  
But as the smell of Bacon hits Blaine again, something tells him that Kurt moat be doing exactly that.  
So he puts on a pair of black pyjamas and stumbles out of bed.

As he enters the kitchen, he stops.  
The kitchen is.. Well its a mess, but that isn't what Blaine sees.  
Because in the middle Kurt is standing at the stove and tries to flip bacon on a pan. Beside him is several plates with fruist and other stuff

_Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you_

Blaine stand where he is for several minutes and just looks at his husband.   
He looks so beautiful.

_Shall I stay_   
_Would it be a sin_   
_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Kurt takes a fork and tries to turn the bacon on the other side, but hisses when something burns him.  
He makes a sound between frustration and anger

_Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_

Blaine is over beside him before he even thinks about what he is doing and cover Kurt’s hand with his.  
Kurt freezes for a second but then gives him a warm smile and let Blaine take over the stove.

_Take my hand,_   
_Take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

They make the rest of the breakfast together.  
Blaine finish up the bacon and Kurt cuts out the last of the fruit.  
It's not perfect, the slices are uneven and edgy and the bacon is lightly burned.

_Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling so it goes_

But as they take the plates back to bed and snuggles up together Blaine can't help but smile.  
He turns his body and capture Kurt’s face in his hand and leans over to give him a big kiss, his stomach floats with butterflies when Kurt gasp against his lips.

_Some things are meant to be_   
_Take my hand,_   
_Take my whole life too_

“What was that for?” Kurt asks as the part, his cheeks slightly blushing.  
Blaine pecks his lips one more time and feeds him a slice of bacon.  
“I just love you.”

_For I can't help falling in love with you_


	10. Thinking out loud - Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a cold November day, when the finally get the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

When Blaine opened the door to their apartment, he was meet with darkness, not a single light was on.  
He knew that Kurt should be home by now, so he called out for him, but there were no answer.  
He tossed of his jacket and shoes and walked further into their apartment. As he approached the bedroom he heard the sound of his husband voice.

_When your legs don’t work like they used to before_   
_And I can’t sweep you off of your feet_   
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_   
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Kurt wasn't singing in full register, he was singing low and almost like a whispering.  
So Blaine slipped open the door and then stopped.  
There, in their bed was Kurt sitting his eyes where closed and he was clutching a pillow tight into his chest, but what wrecked Blaine’s heart was the tears who where silently steaming down his cheeks.

The floor cracked as Blaine took a step inside and Kurt turned his head in the direction of the sound.  
“Blaine.” He almost sobbed out his name.

“Sweethaerts.” Blaine hurried over and took Kurt into his arms, he didn't liked when his husband where crying and he liked it even less when he didn't knew what had cost the tears.

“They called today…” Kurt finally said after minutes where their bodies has just cuddles together.  
Blaine kissed the top of his head.  
“Who called honey?”

Another sob escaped Kurt’s lips.  
“The hospital called.”

Blaine felt his heart skip a beat, because he knew that that could only mean one thing.  
“They found a match?” He asked and took his husband's face in his hands and brushed away they tears.

“Yes..” Kurt said, but then burried his head on to Blaine shoulder again.

“Sweetheart, why are you crying then? “ Blaine asked, because he didn't get why. They have waited for this so so long and now the hospital had finally found match, which meant that Kurt could get his sight back. He could be able to see again.

Kurt took a deep breath and his eyes searched Blaine’s face, flickering a little. “I don't think I want to have the surgery.”

“What!! Why.. What do you mean you don't want the surgery?”

Kurt’s mouth closed in a thin line. “I just don't want too.”

_When my hair’s all but gone and my memory fades_   
_And the crowds don’t remember my name_   
_When my hands don’t play the strings the same way (mmm…)_   
_I know you will still love me the same_

“Kurt… I'm not sure I understand.” Blaine said, trying to get his emotion under control. He was so relieved that Kurt could finally get the opportunity, but seeing how devastated his husband looked right now. That over shadowed that joy.

“I just don't want anything to change…” Kurt started and clutched Blaine’s hand into his.  
“I don't want to make you stay by my side for weeks again, because I'm hospilized. And I don't want to be an obligation for you.. I… I already bean that for way to long.”

Blaine smiled when he heard Kurt’s rambling, it made sense. Every time Kurt had to depend on another person for a long time, he would decline and say that he could take care of it himself. But this, this he knew he couldn't deal with alone and he knew how hard it was for Blaine when he loast his sight. They had to move, make a tons of redecoration in their apartment and change alot of the things they used to.

_So, honey, now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_   
_I’m thinking out loud_   
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

“Kurt..” Blaine whispered.  
“You will never never be an obligation for me. If anything you are a choise. My choise. “

“But you lost your job because of me and we had to move and…..” Kurt rambled, but Blaine placed to fingers over his lips.

“Listen to me..” Blaine said and Kurt lokked up at him.  
His eyes glass like, but still so wonderfully captivating that Blaine couldn't help but lean down a place a soft kiss on his lips.

_And, darling, I will be loving you ‘til we’re 70_   
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_   
_And I’m thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_   
_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_   
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

“I love you Kurt. And when we got married I promised you that I would stand by you side in good times and bad times..This.. This is not a bad time. We already been trough that. This.. This is the good times.” He squssed his hand. “And I'm right here by your side every step at the way.”

Another small tear rolled down Kurt’s cheek, but a small smile showed on his lips. “Really?”

Blaine hugged him. “Always.”

“I love you, Blaine.. So so much.”

Blaine smiled and remember the song Kurt was singing when he walked in, so he softly began singing into his husband's ear holding him close.

_So, baby, now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_   
_I’m thinking out loud_   
_But maybe we found love right where we are_   
_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_   
_And we found love right where we are_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos :)


	11. Chances Are - Back at Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throw back to the first time Blaine took Kurt's hand and how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the mistakes are my own..  
> This is actually my favorite chapter in this little multichaptered fic.

You all know the story about that day at Dalton, where Blaine finally got his head out of his a** and admitted to himself that he liked Kurt.  
No, that's not right. He didn't just a liked Kurt.  
He was captivated by Kurt. 

_Chances are, ‘cause I wear that silly grin_   
_the moment you come into view;_   
_chances are you think that I’m in love with you._

 

Thinking back to that particular day, is always a pleasure for Blane. Now laying in bed holding his husband close, tracing small heart shaped patterns over his chest while Kurt is snoring softly beside him, he is suddenly thrown back to the way he felt the first time Kurt stepped into his life.  
He always known right from the start when he turned on that staircase all those years ago and saw into Kurt’s eyes, that this boy in front him would be something special.  
His first thourght was that he wanted to talk with this boy, nothing else just talk. Then without thinking further he suddenly had grabbed the boys hand and they where running down the halls at Dalton.  
The way Kurt’s eyes shinned and the way his cheeks blushed when Blaine looked at him while he sang Teenage dream, made Blaine have a second thourght, he wanted to make that boy smile like that all the time.

_Just because my composure sort-of slips_   
_the moment that your lips meet mine,_   
_chances are you think my heart’s your Valentine._

Then Kurt had told him about how things was at McKinley and Blaine was strucked with a third thourght. He wanted to be there for Kurt, wanted to protect him, meaning he wanted to be friends with him.  
Only one month later, he couldn't picture a life without Kurt. They talked everyday, if they weren't meeting up, they found time to Skype or talk over the phone. Kurt became his best friend.

_In the magic of moonlight,_   
_when I sigh “hold me close, dear”_   
_chances are you believe_   
_the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes._

Month after month Blaine was blessed with getting a little piece of Kurt everyday and the more he got to know the boy, the more at home he felt. Then Kurt had transferred to Dalton and Blaine was estatic, now he could spend time with him all the time. Kurt always said that he was sure Blaine would be tired of him or that he at some point would find Kurt’s bitchy side annoying. But that never happened, the opposite side. That day when Kurt sassed at him about the Warblers being ‘Blaine and the pips’, Blaine only found it adoring and back at his room that day he couldn't help but smile when he looked over at his nightstand and looked at the picture of Kurt his best friend. But what that all Kurt was?

_Guess you feel you’ll always be_   
_the one and only one for me_   
_and if you think you could,_   
_well, chances are your chances are awfully good!_

Then Pavarotti had died and Kurt let his feelings show, singing his sorrow out and shared his greife with all the Warblers. Blaine began humming away when the other boys did and looked up seeing Kurt’s eyes holding so much emotion that he could feel it.  
He could feel it on his heart.  
His mouth stopped humming and he shifted in his seat, following Kurt’s motions with his eyes and then it clicked.  
He was _in love_ with Kurt.

_The chances are your chances are awfully good!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think, do you like the story?
> 
> I'm taken prompt's, so if you got any ideas, throw them at me :)


	12. I don't want to miss a thing - Don't wanna close my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night after the surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

Kurt turns his body and looks to his right, he blinks a couple of times trying to adjust his eyes to the small light there surrounds the room.  
It's only 12 hours since he got his sight back.

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

He cuddles closer to Blaine and traces his fingers down his cheek, his jaw and down his neck.

_Don’t wanna close my eyes_   
_I don’t wanna fall asleep_

Just three days ago, he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to look at his husband again.  
Be able to see his smile, the way his eyes cringles whenever he looks back at him or the way his chest softly raises in sync with his breathing.  
He leaves a small kiss against his lips and whispers.  
“I love you, Blaine.

_'Cause even when I dream of you_   
_The sweetest dream would never do_   
_I’d still miss you, baby_   
_And I don’t wanna miss a thing_

He can feel his eyes watering a little, and it hurts. But he doesn't care. Because he can see, he can finally see this beautiful person laying beside him again. Finally see his husband again.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_   
_And I’m wondering what you’re dreaming,_   
_Wondering if it’s me you’re seeing_

Blaine arms sneek around him and a small kiss is placed in his hair.   
“Are you crying ?” Blaine asks, his voice is sleppy.  
A small sob escapes Kurt’s throat and he shakes his head.  
“No… I'm not.. I'm just happy.” He whispers back and looks up at Blaine seeing him smiling down at him.

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we’re together_   
_And I just wanna stay with you_   
_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

“Me too.” Blaine says and they share a small kiss.  
They hold eachother close for several minutes, before Kurt speaks again.  
“I'm so happy that I got to see you again.”  
“I never doubted that they would figure something out.” Blaine says back. “I always knew they found a way.”

_I don’t wanna close my eyes_   
_I don’t wanna fall asleep_   
_'Cause I’d miss you, baby_   
_And I don’t wanna miss a thing_

“Thank you.” Kurt says and closes his eyes, feeling more relaxed. Blaine always knows what to say.  
“Always.” Blaine says.

_'Cause even when I dream of you_   
_The sweetest dream would never do_   
_I’d still miss you, baby_   
_And I don’t wanna miss a thing_

When Kurt is almost sure that Blaine is back to sleep again, he softly begins to sing.

_I don’t wanna miss one smile_   
_I don’t wanna miss one kiss_   
_Well, I just wanna be with you_   
_Right here with you, just like this_


	13. Can you feel the love tonight - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a peek into Kurt and Blaine's future.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a bit different from the other chapters, because I didn't include any of the lyrics in the chapter, but just let the name of the song be inspiration for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all mistakes are my own..  
> Enjoy

“Why are Daddy standing like that and holding that stick?” Marta asked and point at one of the pictures in the scrap book.

She just turned four and on the way home in car, she told Blaine that they had talked about families in the kindergarten and how different every family where. Blaine told her that if she wanted, they could get out the picture scrapbook when they got home.

So that was what they were doing right now. Blaine was sitting on the couch with Marta curled up against him in his lap and looking the old pictures.

Blaine looked down at the picture she was pointing at, it was a picture of Kurt, he was standing in the kitchen with his cane in his hand. The picture was from around six years ago, when he was still blind.

“Remember daddy and I told you about the time before you were born, when daddy couldn't see?”

Marta traced the picture with her hand and nodded. She did remember, they told her that before she was born there had been a long time when daddy couldn't see. Then he had gotten help and then he could see again and then they had decided to get a baby and she was born. Papa always said that because they waited with getting a baby was because daddy also would see how cute and adorable she was when she was born.

She giggled a little. “I do remember…”

Blaine left a small kiss in her hair “This picture is from that time. Your daddy needed that stick when he walked around.”

Marta looked up at him “Why?”

“Because if he didn't have that stick, it would be like he walked around in darkness. With the cane he could hold that in front of him and be sure that he hadn't walked in to something and hurt himself.” Blaine explained, remembering the dusin of times when Kurt had been too stubborn to use it and ended up falling and get bruises because he walked into the couch or a table.

“So he need that stick so he doesn't fall and hurt himself?” Marta asked and tried to understand.

“Yes, that's right baby girl. But now he can see again so he doesn't hurt himself like that anymore.”

Marta smiled and seemed to accept that for now, so she turned the page to another picture.

When Kurt went home later that day and they where sitting eating dinner, Marta told him that she had surprise for him.

“What is it baby girl?” Kurt asked and gave his girl a smile.

“We need to eat up dinner first. You always say that no surprises if you don't eat up.” Marta said, Blaine tried to hide a laugh by hiding it behind a napkin, she was so much Kurt’s child sometimes.

As Kurt put the last plate away, Marta said that she would get him his present now so she went up the stairs towards her room.  
Blaine and Kurt sat down at the couch and waited. Only a couple of minutes later Marta came down again holding a long present out to Kurt.

“Here you go daddy. I found this outside and then I thought because you're always clumsy you needed this.” She beamed and Kurt opened the present.

Inside was a large stick.  
Kurt lifted one eyebrow at his daughter, there had be something he was missing here.  
“Ehh.. Thank you baby girl…” He said and rolled the stick in his hands. “Why exactly are you giving me this?”

Marta looked over at Blaine and gave him a smile, before she looked back at Kurt.  
“Papa showed me the picture scrapbook when I got home today and he told me about when you couldn't see and that you needed at cane, so you didn't hurt yourself when you walked around. And then I thought that you should get one of those again because you’re still very clumsy sometimes.” She said in a proud voice.

Blaine was the one who started laughing first and when Kurt looked over at him, he couldn't help but laugh too.  
Marta didn't really get why getting his Daddy a stick was funny, but when both her parents hugged her and told them how much they loved her, it didn't really matter because they were happy and so was she.


	14. Everything - Surrender to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only when love is in the air, Kurt will let himself go back to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

The years Kurt had spent in darkness was something that he never wanted to go back to. Well, maybe only when it came to one particular situation.  
The situation who played out right now.  
He turned his head, trying to see a flick of light, but it was all dark.  
He tried to move his hands but he couldn't.  
He felt a feather light touch brush over his abdomen and goosebumps blossomed over his chest.

_You’re a falling star, you’re the get away car._  
_You’re the line in the sand when I go too far._  
_You’re the swimming pool, on an August day._  
_And you’re the perfect thing to say._

Then he felt a gentle hand touch his thigh, caressing his skin.  
A small kiss was placed at his other thigh  
“You're beautiful.”  
Kurt trembled a little and a small moan escaped his lips as the hand on his thigh worked its way up.

_And you play it coy but it’s kinda cute._  
_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._  
_Baby don’t pretend that you don’t know it’s true._  
_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

Then a pair of warm lips covered his and soft words was whispered.  
“I admire you.”  
Kiss.  
“I want you.”  
Kiss.  
“I love you.”  
Kiss.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It’s you, it’s you, you make me sing._  
_You’re every line, you’re every word, you’re everything._

A strong body covered his and hands massaged their way up his arms.  
Warm breath against his neck, trailing its way down with small kisses.  
Then a hard trust against him and his body ached.

_You’re a carousel, you’re a wishing well,_  
_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._  
_You’re a mystery, you’re from outer space,_  
_You’re every minute of my everyday._

Finally hands found their way back to his knees, helping him relax.  
He held his breath and moaned when he finally felt full.  
He loved this.  
He loved Blaine.

_And I can’t believe, uh that I’m your man,_  
_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._  
_Whatever comes our way, ah we’ll see it through,_  
_And you know that’s what our love can do._

In this particular situation he would happily let himself surrender to the dark.  
He would do it without a doubt again and again.  
Surrender to Blaine, let him take care of him and let him show the way.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It’s you, it’s you, you make me sing._  
_You’re every line, you’re every word, you’re everything._  
_You’re every song, and I sing along._  
_'Cause you’re my everything._

He knew that Blaine would always bring him back from the darkness and share his light with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it.  
> 14 days of Valentine Klaine, it was fun and I will definitely do it again.
> 
> If you have a prompt for a fanfic, feel free to write me and I'm gonna do it.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos is more than welcome, so don't hold back


End file.
